<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope is our four-letter word by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972137">Hope is our four-letter word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I kind of torture Shuichi in this one, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, Non-binary character, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sympathetic Tsumugi Shirogane, everyone hates junko, shes a traitor but people forgive her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Game Over*</p><p>*Execution for Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective*</p><p>OR</p><p>Class v3 watches one of their own die in what might just be the most horrible way possible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope is our four-letter word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Class 79 of Hope’s Peak Academy was the newest class, and the one with the most eccentric of characters, not to mention one of the closest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was not one of them. Well, he didn’t consider himself to be very strange, at any rate. Compared to people like Kokichi, Kaito, or Korekiyo. Or Keebo. (and people whose names didn’t start with a K) he figured he was pretty normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He, Kaede, Kokichi, Kaito, and Maki almost always ate lunch together, and today was no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Kokichi and Maki were at each other’s throats. (Metaphorically. Maki had choked him once.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito was rambling on about something to do with space when the earthquake hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting on the floor, thankfully, but Shuichi still loosely clung to Kaede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes, squeezing her hand tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev watched as everyone phased into the viewing room. They were all still crouched like they were in an earthquake, which Bev supposed was basically true, except for the fact that they’d caused it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, the students opened their eyes, and one by one began to freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev’s yell was sufficient enough to calm them down, or at least get their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev cleared their throat. “Thank you. Now, if you would, please find your assigned seats,” they said, gesturing to the sofas in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the confusion, or maybe because of it, everyone did as asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couch 1: Miu, Kirumi, Maki, Kaito</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couch 2: Kokichi, Shuichi, Kaede, Rantaro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couch 3: Tsumugi, Tenko, Himiko, Angie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couch 4: Kiyo, Gonta, Ryoma, Keebo,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now, go ahead, ask questions, as I’m sure you have them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Who are you, where are we, and what do you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev grinned. “To answer in order, Kiyo, my name is Bev, pronouns they/them, and I consider myself the Ultimate AU creator. Secondly, you are in a limbo type place, and time in your world isn’t passing, in my special viewing room. As for what I want, well, that’s for you to watch a video. It’s not terribly long, but it’s quite important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? But why?” Tenko asked, pressing her fingertips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seems someone wants to cause a lot of problems in the future, and I want to stop that. Now, let’s not waste any more time, okay? Hold your questions until the end, alright, and I’ll answer as many of them as I can. Let’s begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev disappeared as the screen in the room lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Game Over*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Execution for Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Kaede exclaimed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell is this?! Bev?” Kaito yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you to shut up and watch.” Bev popped back in, clearly annoyed, leaving as quickly as they came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede and Kokichi both scooted closer to Shuichi instinctively. Everyone else just looked concerned or confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene opened with a male figure passed out on the ground of a small room. It turns out to be an elevator, but strangely enough, there are no buttons on the panel, only a screen and speakers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The boy on the floor begins to stir, rubbing his eyes and brushing the hair away from his eyes, despite the hat he was wearing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, the emo hat is back. I thought you got rid of it?” Kokichi teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi’s cheeks flushed, and Kokichi smirked slightly. The atmosphere lighted a bit, which had been his intention, but the unease was still present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He sat up and looked around, obviously bewildered, confused, and definitely uneasy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah, you’re finally up. Okay, everyone! Who’s ready for the main event?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A feminine voice came over the speakers, and on the screen a generic silhouette could be seen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s she?” Angie wondered, putting a paintbrush to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s the reason we’re here, and why this is happening?” Maki suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was a ding, and the doors of the elevator opened. On the other side was what appeared to be a hotel lobby.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hotel? What a mysterious mystery. Even Atua is confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi looked around, confusion even more evident on his face than before. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The hotel was grand, circular in shape, and about six floors tall. The upper floors had walkways ringing the lobby, and high above was a glass dome, revealing the stars in the sky.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Welcome, welcome, Shuichi! This is Hotel Christie, named after someone I’m sure you’re familiar with.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>“Agatha Christie?” Shuichi guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a mystery novel author, Gonta. I can recommend some of her books later if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s a bit on the nose, sure, but a subordinate of mine came up with the name, and it was just too good to pass up. Now, I’m sure you’re wondering just what is going on here. Allow me to explain. See, although you might be the only one actually here, your classmates are just as much hostages as you are.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entirety of Class 79 looked at one another, alarm and concern evident on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko and Angie both got closer to Himiko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito put his arm around Maki, and though she appeared outwardly annoyed, she was grateful for the show of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi huddled together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Here’s the deal. On the top floor is a puzzle, riddle, whatever. Solve that, and you’re free to go. Got it?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi frowned, but nodded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely it’s not going to be that easy,” Ryoma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t think so. Whoever this person is has clearly gone to a great deal of effort to make this happen,” Kiyo agreed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, but there are a feeew caveats.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Kaito complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi sighed. “I can’t really say I’m all that surprised. Like Kiyo said, they definitely put in a lot of work. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if this hotel was specially built.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi nodded. “True. It would be challenging to completely empty out a hotel, isolate a single person inside, and not have anyone take notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“See, this place is absolutely riddled with traps. What kind of traps? Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out. Good luck!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu, despite the situation, couldn’t help wondering what kind of traps there’d be. If this hotel was specially built as Shuichi thought, they could be particularly interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The silhouette of the woman disappeared, replaced by a monochromatic bear and numbers. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s that bear? Any ideas, Tsumugi? It looks like it could be from a game or anime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cosplayer shook her head. “Sorry, Rantaro, but I can’t say I recognize it from anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The lobby had a desk, which Shuichi investigated, finding a keycard behind a solid glass pane.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked around briefly, finding a stapler, and smashed the pane. He carefully grabbed the keycard through the pile of glass shards, walking quickly towards the stair doors, which opened when he swiped the card.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was easy,” Tenko remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx us, Tenko!” Keebo said, alarmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The stairwell was concrete, like a parking garage. His footsteps echoed as he made his way to the second floor. The stairs didn’t go any higher.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Shuichi grasped the door handle, he suddenly hissed in pain, quickly retracting his hand, revealing a cut across his palm. There was blood on the doorknob as well, showing where it was sharpened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is quite nefarious,” Kiyo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, simple, but effective,” Miu noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but hardly fatal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He sighed, using his elbow to carefully push open the door. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The second floor was one of the walkways ringing the lobby. Looking over the railing, Shuichi could see the monochromatic bear making up part of the lobby’s floor design, the same one as on screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that proves what we thought of this hotel,” Maki said. “It had to have been specifically built.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so,” Shuichi nodded in agreement, though he looked a little pale. Why had basically nothing happened yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Look at him go! That’s our beloved detective, making his way to the top as he dodges traps.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, does she have eyes? There hasn’t been-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not jinx us, Tenko,” Keebo interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko patted Tenko’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The mystery woman appeared back on screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don’t get distracted,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>the woman teased, just as he stepped on a section of floor that sunk into the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Himiko whispered, latching herself to Tenko. Angie put her arm around both of her girlfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi’s eyes widened just before several spikes shot up from the floor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Kaito yelped, his face becoming quite pale. He threw his arms around Maki, who didn’t protest, simply grabbing one of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You know, you might not realize it, but you are one of the backbones of your class. They rallied around you,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>the woman narrated over Shuichi’s muffled screaming. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, partly, anyway. That’s why I took notice of you”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede felt slightly nauseous, pulling both of her boyfriends closer. Kokichi happily obliged, sandwiching Shuichi between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Shuichi himself? Well, his mind was just kind of a mess of static. He’d heard what the woman said, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he really that important to everyone? Surely not, but the fact that he was there and not someone else was evidence to the contrary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he was mostly glad the screaming was muffled. He didn’t think he, or either of his partners, could handle this otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the ground, limping along despite the pain of the fresh, heavily bleeding hole in his foot.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirumi winced in sympathy. Of course, she’d never gotten a spike through the foot, but she had taken some very taxing and painful requests before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Aha, *that’s* the hope I’m looking for, right there! Absolutely perfect! Only from the death of hope can despair be birthed, you know.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what this is about?” Tsumugi said weakly. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody had an answer for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Actually, fun fact, I considered using Miss Akamatsu for her hope instead of you, but I think I made the right call. Oh, who am I kidding, of course I made the right call.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede suddenly felt a bout of anger fill her. “Maybe you should have. If it means everyone else is safe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaede, don’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about Kokichi’s tone made her stop. She made eye contact with the Supreme Leader, who gestured at Shuichi with his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think Shuichi could bear the thought of losing you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his expression seemed to say. Kaede just secured her embrace around them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi made his way up the stairwell to the third floor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“See, I think our dear Kaede is a bit too optimistic. She would never fall into despair so easily. But you? I think I can make that happen just fine.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro gave a worried glance to his couch mates. Kaede still had that partial glare on when she looked at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew her well enough to know that what the mystery woman said was true. If she believed in something enough, she’d keep pushing past the point of reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it killed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As the woman’s voice suddenly became more threatening, several small, paintball like objects fired from nowhere. One hit Shuichi in the face. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki flinched slightly. She’d been unlucky enough to be hit in the face like that with stuff that felt like tear gas when she was being trained as an assassin. It stung like a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He yelped, covering the spot with his hand. Behind it, one could see the familiar neon pink hue of blood.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Acid?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this lady, because I’d like to deck her right about now,” Kaito said loudly, his eyes blazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev popped in. “Like I said, most will be revealed, okay, so just watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Phuhuh, like it? You better hurry. By the way, this *is* being recorded. I was thinking I’d show it to your dear classmates. I think it would do the trick to turn them to despair, seeing you die like this, don’t you think?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Gonta’s not sure he understands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyo leaned over slightly. “I think the goal is to somehow make us fall into despair by showing us this,” he explained quietly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m not going to die! I’m not going to lose to you, and neither will my friends!” Shuichi yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell her, bro!” Kaito refused to believe that Shuichi would die. There was just no way. His bro wasn’t like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of his classmates smiled slightly at Shuichi’s faith in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hahahaha! Oh my, this is even better than I thought. That, that hope right there, is just what I intend to crush.” </em>
  </b>
  <b>the woman laughed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the atmosphere darkened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crush...hope?” Himiko pulled the brim of her hat down. “Just what is it she wants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’re annoying,” Shuichi muttered darkly, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Keebo muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>having removed his hand from the eye that got hit with the acid, though he kept it closed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pushed the door open to the fourth floor</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu’s sharp eyes scanned the floor. Whoever had this place built was doing an excellent job hiding the traps, and she was having trouble spotting where they could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, oh! I have an idea. How about a little break for our hard working, determined detective. I’ll give you fifteen seconds with all traps deactivated.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gonta perked up a bit at that. Would that be enough time to make it to the next floor without getting hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he picked up the pace.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Fifteen…fourteen...thirteen...twelve...eleven...nine...eight...seven…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the woman counted down, everyone was on the edge of their seats, a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Phwop* </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki blanched at the sound of what might have been a crossbow or something similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oopses, my hand slipped.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, someone needs to go back to school and learn how to count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi’s voice wasn’t all that loud, but let’s just say everyone was glad they weren’t the silhouetted woman on the screen. Only Atua knows what might happen if Kokichi managed to get his hands on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi’s scream was muffled as he froze, a dart now lodged in his previously uninjured leg.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko cringed, gripping the material of Angie’s smock. This was just too horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did you really think it would make a difference? You should know by now that there will be no miracles for you here. Nobody is going to save you.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Atua will,” Angie said, but she sounded uncertain. Tenko just gave her a look that said to drop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi, with some difficulty, got his legs moving. “I-I will see them. I will make it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede managed a thin smile. Perhaps she’d rubbed off on him more than she thought, or he really needed to give himself more credit. Honestly, he was stronger than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi dragged his bloody hand across one of the screens.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi smirked slightly at the small act of rebellion. He’d love to find DICE, and locate that building and just destroy it. It would be a great day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Jeez, you’re still saying that? You’re like a roach.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito glared. How dare she call his sidekick that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Would you shut up already,” Shuichi practically growled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ryoma threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why is her voice so grating? It’s getting on my nerves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering our collective hatred of her, it’s possible that has an effect on how we perceive it,” Kiyo explained. “However, I’m inclined to think it’s the ‘valley girl’ tone she has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He made it to the fifth floor.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You know, I bet you’re wondering what this is all about, right?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Several of them shouted simultaneously, causing some of the others to flinch at the loudness.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“To get straight to the point, I’m doing this to spread despair, and I need subordinates. I chose your class because I thought you’d be the most useful out of the Hopes Peak classes.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks? I guess?” Rantaro said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think its really a compliment,” Tsumugi deadpanned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Oh, but I did give class seventy-seven a look. Who knows? Maybe I’ll get them at a later date. The more the merrier, right?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s joking, right? Would she really do this with someone from Class 77 too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi looked around at her classmates but nobody said anything. Then again, perhaps they were thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it has to be anyone, let it only be us. Leave them alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ah, what irony. Hopes Peak Academy, the world’s symbol of hope, is going to become the birthplace of the Ultimate Despair. Isn’t that just totally the best? And it all starts with you, Shu.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Only Kaede/Kokichi and I are allowed to call him that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede and Kokichi spoke in unison. However, it was true. Shu was a pretty intimate nickname, for lack of a better word, and Shuichi let very few people use it. Even Kaito hadn’t quite gotten that privilege. (though it would probably happen soon)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi slowly hobbled his way up the stairs to the sixth floor, clearly in a great deal of pain, but still determined to finish. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyo had to admire Shuichi’s tenacity. It was beautiful in its own way, though he didn’t dare say that out loud at the moment, lest he contract the ire of Shuichi’s less than pleased partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The final floor was closer to a viewing deck than a walkway, unlike the previous floors. Shuichi made his way over to the only door in the vicinity, which had a placard next to it with a simple phrase.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Who is the traitor of Class 79?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A traitor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? And why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started talking at once, only for someone, presumably Bev, to play an obnoxious air horn sound to get them to be quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi stared, clearly confused, but he didn’t get much of a chance to consider it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A spear shot through his chest, throwing him backwards.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped, their eyes going wide with horror and shock, mouths agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady was right, it seemed. There would be no miracles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>As he fell, many thin spikes shot up from the floor, impaling him everywhere, but more clustered around his vital organs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi flinched. Wasn’t this complete overkill? Hadn’t they done enough already?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Game Over*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Execution complete*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi curled in on himself, burying his face in Kaede’s shoulder. She nuzzled her face in his hair, and Kokichi cuddled against the two as much as humanly possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko was wrapped in Tenkos arms, one hand being held by Angie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Kaito muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He fell to the floor, quickly surrounded by a pool of blood.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone could only stare with numb horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonta...not understand. Why are they doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was trembling now, though he tried to control it. Kaede held him tighter, and he could feel her shaking as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He laid there after trying, rather pitifully, to push himself up off the slick floor, until his eyes land on a pair of familiar grey oxfords.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi crouches down to meet him, her expression blank save for her halfway lifeless eyes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is Tsumugi the traitor?” Miu eyed the cosplayer suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I would never!” Tsumugi cried. She believed that wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then why are you there?” Ryoma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They stare for a moment, until Shuichi give a weak, bitter laugh.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, I’m done for, aren’t I?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, Bro…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaito...you know he’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..ugh, damn it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi just nods, though her eyes become a little duller.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m...sorry,” he says, voice breaking slightly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Shumai,” Kokichi murmured firmly. He was definitely sad, there was no doubt about that, but he was more angry than anything else. Angry at Tsumugi, a little, but mostly at the person who did this to Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi tilts her head inquisitively. “For what?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“For.. failing... you all.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not fail us, Shuichi,” Kirumi said, somehow managing to maintain her composure, though most people could see just how upset she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirumi is right,” Kiyo said, fiddling with the silver charm on his uniform. “No matter who this woman picked, I believe there was no winning. You were set up to fail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, alright?” Maki added, her eyes showing a controlled anger, same as Kiyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi’s eyes narrow slightly, and her eyebrows furrow just a little, but otherwise remains blank.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I...r-really wanted to hear Kaede play...in one of her concerts. Kokichi...and I haven’t been able...to do that yet.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s it. You two are officially overdue for one. I’ll get something set up.” Kaede declared to her boyfriends, despite the tears in all their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>His expression turns weak, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. His lower lip starts to tremble. “No...I-I don’t want to die…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenko sniffled. Why was she so upset over a degenerate? Maybe because Himiko and Angie were upset? It wouldn’t be the first time her girlfriends' emotions had translated to her. Nevertheless, Tenko didn’t try to stop the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede and Kokichi went back to completely enveloping their beloved detective, who’d resumed shaking like a leaf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His tears flow freely now, and something seems to break in Tsumugi, as her face finally stops being that nothing expression she had on before.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who hadn’t been crying was now. Even Kirumi, Kiyo, and Rantaro, three of the most composed people in their group, were crying, albeit mostly silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“H-hey, Tsumugi re...member how you said...you wanted to c-cosplay with everyone?” he says, looking her in the eyes, with as much strength as he can muster, which isn’t much.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi smiled through her tears. The class was planning to attend a convention together at some point, all while cosplaying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Tsumugi’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, but she nods ever so slightly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m...sorry we couldn’t...do that.”</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>He gives Tsumugi a thin, watery smile, and with that, Shuichi goes still.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video pauses as the sobbing and crying continues for somewhere around seven minutes. Once they’re sufficiently composed, the video resumes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>His hat lays on the ground nearby, and Tsumugi picks it up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s not clean, but as she’s holding it, tears start streaming down her face. She blinks, and puts her fingertips to her eyes, only to recoil when she feels the wetness.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her eyes widen, and she turns heel, clutching the hat to her chest as she leaves the area, tears streaking down her face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is...Tsumugi really bad person?” Gonta wonders out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-of course not! I’d never willingly work for whoever did this!” Tsumugi shouted. She knew that, so why? Why did she help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi pushed open the door into a dark room only lit by the many monitors in it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good work, ‘mugi!” said that same cheerful female voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we going to meet this lady? Good, because I want to punch her,” Kaito said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Count me in,” Kaede said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to assist you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonta will help as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi stood by the door with her head down, Shuichi’s hat in hand.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You know, I wasn’t sure about you at first,” said the source, spinning around in her chair to reveal who it was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Buuut, I think you performed splendidly,” Junko said brightly, standing up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro gasped. “Wait, isn’t that our upperclassman? From class 78? I’m not mistaken, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you’re correct,” Keebo said, eyes wide. “She’s the one behind all of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Gonta said. “What she want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we will have to ask Bev about that once this is over,” Kirumi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi didn’t say a word.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean,” Himiko said, pulling on the brim of her hat. She knew Junko, sort of, and had even admired her, but now? She hated her, and a quick glance around showed everyone else feeling similarly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh don’t be like that.” Junko drawled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...why?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it was still audible.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hmh?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You lied to me,” Tsumugi said, anger creeping into her voice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, lying is my thing,” Kokich glared at the silhouette. “Don’t try at taking my title, madam fashionista.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh honey, I never lied to you. I simply didn’t tell you everything.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When it comes down to it, that’s basically the same,” Kiyo pointed out. “It accomplishes a similar outcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi wrapped her arms around herself, hat still pressed tightly against her, glaring half-heartedly at Junko.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Junko sighed, walking over to stand right in front of the cosplayer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She pulled the girl into a hug.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie couldn’t help but think of all the times she’d pulled her classmates into similar hugs. Did it come off just as creepy? She didn't think so, but she’d have to ask the others. She didn’t want to be associated in any way with <em>her</em>. Atua wouldn’t like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Now now, let’s not get too angry, shall we?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She leaned closer to Tsumugi’s ear, whispering something unintelligible.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The cosplayer stiffened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Run along now,” Junko said, her cheerfulness back full force.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what did she whisper?” Kaede said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably some kinky shit,” Miu muttered, only to get karate chopped over the head by Kirumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Without another word, the girl in question left, her face again impassive.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Was she really the best option?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another girl stepped into the room.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Mukuro from 78 as well?” Keebo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re sisters, right,” Ryoma added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell do they think they’re doing?” Kaito said, fists pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Like I said before, sister dear, she was really the only option.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why…” Tsumugi kept her gaze to the floor. She couldn’t believe that she’d agreed to this. Granted, her other self said she’d been lied to, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mukuro looked doubtful. “If you say so. Oh, also, the next set of preparations are complete.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Really?” Junko threw her arms around her sister. “Wonderful! You’re the best, Muku!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera panned out as the sisters’ conversation faded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preparations for what,” Himiko said weakly. “Please tell me she’s not going to do this with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi’s footsteps echoed through the halls of Hope’s peak as she walked, clutching Shuichi’s hat tightly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As she was walking, the familiar ping of a text could be heard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Confused, she pulled her phone out of her concealed skirt pocket, reading the message.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Message from: S.Saihara*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her eyes widened in shock, and she nearly dropped her phone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>S.Saihara: I forgive you, okay? No hard feelings</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The screen faded to black.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi inhaled sharply, turning to face Shuichi. He gave her a thin but reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...how are you so nice?” she asked, her voice shaking</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t entirely of your own accord, Tsumugi. Besides, we saw who was truly responsible.” Though his face was a bit tear-streaked, he fixed her with a steady gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me this. Do you regret your other self's actions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you should be held responsible for that? You were manipulated, Tsumugi, and it hasn’t happened yet, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are too kind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, everyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev popped back in all their glory. That is, if glory were popcorn kernels and grease stains on their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, questions. Yes, Kaito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell’d you feel the need to show us this? What’s the point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, like I said, I want to change the future. As you saw, Junko was planning to do this, but in showing you, several things might happen. One, it doesn’t happen at all. Or two, if it does happen, you will have a chance to create a better outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why’d she do this anyway? Why kill someone like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev turned to Maki. “Like she said, she wants to spread despair. To do that, she showed this to your class and coupled it with a video brainwashing technique. In doing so, she was able to make the fifteen remaining students do what she wants, which is spread despair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we worshiped her or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of. You do get helped eventually, so there’s that. But hopefully that won’t be necessary, as this shouldn’t happen now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyo gave her a critical look. “But you said this shows the future, correct? Meaning it will happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Ultimate AU creator, remember? If I say something does or does not happen, then it becomes so. If I say, or example, that Himiko is now wearing a bunny hat instead of her witches cap, I can make that true. Anyways, would you like to return to Hope’s Peak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Kaede interjected. “How do we know that you’ll prevent this from happening. For all we know, you might just do nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev put a hand to their chin thoughtfully. “You’ll just have to take my word for it, I suppose. However, let me do something. So Shuichi isn’t going to die, I’m making sure of that. To prove that I’ll keep my word, I think you’ll find something in all of your desks in a day or two. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be dangerous. You’ll know it when you see it. If that happens, you can trust I’m keeping my promise. Alri-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, before we go back, can we hang out for a bit? I think we need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev shrugged at Rantaro. “Sure, go ahead. Just call for me when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally went back to Hopes Peak, they were a bit uneasy for a couple days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, true to their word, there, in each of their desks, was a gift from Bev. It was a sold metal bracelet band, customized for each student, but every bracelet had the same message engraved on the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will turn out okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! I'm honestly not too sure about the emotional consistency or accuracy, but whatever.</p><p>Anyway, I have a question for you.</p><p>Would you like to see Classes 77 and 78 react to this? Together? Separately? Or maybe it's someone in their class who dies? (It'd be Chiaki or Makoto if I did that) Let me know if you'd like to see any of that.</p><p>Also, I have another version of this that I wrote before I wrote this. It's intended to be pretty much the same, just without any Shuichi inner thoughts. Question is, would you guys want me to go back and edit that fic to be closer to this one, since this rendition of Shuichi's execution has a bit more dialogue and detail?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>